Cold
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: TOKKA WEEK DAY 3: WEATHER- The Gaang is at the Southern Water Tribe. At first, Toph looks forward to the trip since she's never been to a Water Tribe before. But the cold instantly changes her mind. Toph is freezing and can't see. Can Sokka help her out?


**TOKKA WEEK DAY 3: WEATHER- My third Tokka week story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Toph sat in front of the fire pit, struggling to keep warm. The Gaang was currently at the Southern Water Tribe. It had been five years since the end of the war. The Gaang traveled, settling village disputes, repairing places damaged from the war and stopping Fire Nation rebellions. It was while they were at Kyoshi Island that Sokka suggested they visit the Southern Water Tribe, which was not far. Toph had actually been looking forward to going to the Southern Water Tribe. She had never been to any of the Water Tribes before. But she immediately changed her mind when they arrived. It was cold, there was no earth so she couldn't see, it was cold, nearly everything was made of ice, did she mention it was cold. Even though Toph was wearing one of Katara's old parka and boots, both which were lined with fur, she was still cold.

"What are you still doing up?" Sokka asked, sitting next to Toph.

"Couldn't sleep," Toph said, "It's freezing here."

"It is?" Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow, "It feels quite warm to me."

"Of course it's warm to you. You've lived here most of your life!" Toph said, "I, on the other hand, have never been to the Northern or Southern Water Tribe. And I'm freaking cold!" To Toph's surprise. She heard Sokka lean close to her and pull her hood over her head.

"Most of the heat from your body escapes your head," he said, "Better?"

"A little," Toph said, rubbing her arms.

"You're still cold?" Sokka said.

"No, I just enjoy shivering so much that it makes my internal organs shift," Toph said sarcastically.

"Cold makes someone cranky," Sokka said in a sing song voice. Toph glared at him. Or where she thought he was. She was actually looking in the totally wrong direction.

"Toph, I'm over here," Sokka said, tapping her shoulder. Toph turned around.

"That's another reason I hate it here," Toph said, "I can't see a thing with all this ice and snow. And I'm cold!" A violent shiver racked Toph's small body. Just when she thought she was about to freeze to death, something warm wrapped itself around her. It took Toph a moment to realize that the object was Sokka.

"S-Sokka, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to make you warm," Sokka said, "Is it working?"

"Yeah," Toph said quietly, heat rushing to her cheeks. She knew she was blushing. They stayed like that for a while until Toph felt Sokka's gaze fall on her. She ignored it for a while until it started to annoy her."

"Okay, why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something?" Sokka said.

"Talk away Snoozles," Toph said. She felt Sokka's heartbeat quicken in his chest, which was pressed against her back.

"Remember when I came back from seeing Suki at Kyoshi Island before we left it?" he said, "And everyone kept asking met why I wasn't myself."

"You were awfully quite," Toph said, remembering.

"Well, there was a reason for that," Sokka said, "I broke up with Suki that day." Toph's unseeing eyes widened. Sokka and Suki seemed so much in love that is was nauseating.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"I like another girl," Sokka said.

"Is it someone I know?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Sokka said.

"Is it Ty Lee," Toph guessed.

"No," said Sokka slowly.

"One of the other Kyoshi Warriors?" Toph asked.

"No," Sokka said.

"Mai,"

"No. Besides, she's with Zuko,"

"Maybe she wants a little water on the side," Toph joked. Sokka rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh god, please don't tell me it's Katara," Toph said, "Sokka, that's just plain gross-"

"No, no, it's not Katara," Sokka said quickly. Toph racked her brain for any other girls she knew. There was only one more.

"Me?" she asked quietly. There was silence for a moment. Then Sokka said, leaned down and before Toph knew it, Sokka was kissing her. It was a soft gentle kiss, but it made Toph's whole body tremble. When they parted, Toph looked up at Sokka in surprise.

"I-I'll take that as a yes," Toph said quietly, "That is a yes, right?" Sokka grinned at her.

"It's a yes," he said.

"But why me?" Toph asked.

"You're strong," Sokka said, "Your outspoken, determined, smart, beautiful." Toph's eyes widened again.

"You think I'm...beautiful?" Toph asked. Sokka cupped her cheek in his hand. His hand was rough and calloused, but gentle against Toph's cheek.

"Yes," he said, "I do." Toph flung her arms around Sokka's neck and tackled in to the ground in a kiss. When they parted, Toph smiled and Sokka smiled back. But remembering that Toph couldn't see, he wrap his arms around her waist. Toph rested her head on Sokka's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart and thought, _Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all. Oh hell, I still hate the cold, but I love being in Sokka's arms._

**There's **_**Cold**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
